Evacuate The Dance Floor
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: Bella and Edward are vampires. Bella loves to dance. They used to be a couple, but what happens when they see each other at the newest dance club in town? BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS! Rated T...RATING MIGHT CHANGE LATER...READ AND REVIEW
1. Evacuate The Dance Floor

Hi my fellow authors! Ohkay, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL MY STORY 'Famous lies of love' IS DONE! Just wanted to say that off the bat, but please read this story. I changed most of it. My original summary was going to be this,

**Bella is a dancer who wants to be a dancer in music videos and at concerts for famous people and Edward is a school jock who has a secret passion for dancing and they meet up at a club and just randomly dance with each other**

**And so on and so forth. BUT I was in the shower earlier and I thought of THIS instead. The title of this fanfic is Evacuate the dance floor. It's the song by Cascada. Since this is a dance fic, all of the titles of chapters are going to be names of songs, but the lyrics don't mean anything, only the title. Mmk?**

**The rating might change, but I'm not suree. **

**Please read and review this if you want me to continue after I'm done with my other story. **

**Bella and Edward are vampires, just wanted to make that clear.**

**Mmk? On with the story…**

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
Out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat_

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Everybody in the club  
I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey let the music take me underground]

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

EPOV

I glanced around the club, searching for my next victim, a girl to hook up with. I saw a girl who was checking me out and I smiled my crooked smile at her and she giggled and said something to her friends. I winked at her and she took that as 'come over here', and that was what it meant. She walked over, shaking her butt just for me. She sat on my lap.  
"What's your name?" I whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly.

"Angela." She purred and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "How about yours?" She asked and kissed my neck.

"Edward." I paused. "Why don't we go get a room, just for the two of us?" I asked her. The club had rooms for couples.

"Lead the way." She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Why don't you lead the way while I go get us some drinks?" I suggested. She nodded, kissed me again, got up and headed to the rooms, shaking her butt a long the way. **(A/N:Woah! Who knew Angela had it in her?! Haha.) **

I licked my lips and headed over to the bar and grabbed two shots of tequila. I couldn't drink any since I was a vampire, but I bet Angela would want them both after I was done with her.

I walked to the back rooms and glanced behind me, having the feeling someone was watching me. No one was so I stepped in the room.

BPOV

I watched as a poor innocent, well, not really innocent with the way she was, girl being used by a vampire. I could tell he was a vampire by his scent.

He looked so familiar, but I just could not remember from where.

His whispered something in her ear and she shivered. He said something else and she kissed him on the lips and headed to the back room. She does not know what she just got her self into.

"So, what do you think?" My best friend Alice asked me.

"Think about what?" I asked her and turned to face her.

"Going to the mall and graffiti the walls." She said is a 'duh' tone. Alice _hated _shopping and girly stuff. If you told her to put a dress on, she would throw it on the ground, stomp on it, scream in your face, pick it back up and burn it. Not joking. Alice was a gothic vampire. All she would wear is black. But she would not even wear a black dress. She was not a very…optimistic person-er, vampire. She thinks life sucks and complains all the time how she will have to live for the rest of eternity, unless someone sets her on fire. She tried to set herself on fire, and that's how we met. I found her, in the woods, trying to set her self on fire and I talked her out of it and that's how we became best friends. She hates hyper people and people who are "pixies", what ever that is.

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged and she frowned, which meant she was happy. She does not even smile to show she is happy. Her boyfriend, Jasper, was emo, sort of. He is a vampire too. When he was human, he was emo. And he still tries to cut himself, but he only breaks the blade, then he gets frustrated and so does everyone else because of his vampire gift. He can control emotions and sometimes when he gets frustrated enough, he makes everyone else frustrated. Alice can see the future, but it's based on someone's decisions. I am a shield and I can make people want me. Alice calls it lust. A shield is when someone can block their or other people's minds from mental vampire gifts. I am the opposite of Alice. I am girly and so is Rosalie, another one of our best friends. She didn't really have a gift, but she beyond beautiful. I am beautiful but when I stand beside her, I look plain. Rosalie is girly, but when it comes to sports, you would think she was a boy. She yells at the television and is in her jersey if it's football season. Sitting beside her would be her boyfriend, Emmett. Rose and Emmett were alike in so many ways. They are funny, smart, they love sports, are madly in love with each other and caring. Emmett didn't have a gift either, he was just stronger then us. He looked like a brute, but really, he was just a big teddy bear. I always joked with Rose on what game she won Emmett from at the carnival and her answer would be "the game to my heart" or something like that.

And then there was me, the loner. I didn't have the one person in my life that loves me for me. Not for my body. I can't ever find that person. So, I just show guys what they are missing. But there I do have one love in my life, dancing. I love to dance. That is why we are here at the newest club in town.

I used to have a love, but I don't know what happened. I never wanted to see him again.

"Life sucks." Alice and Jasper said at the same time. I laughed at them and they just looked at me.

"Well, are we in a bad mood or what?" I grumbled and turned and saw the vampire at the bar. He grabbed two shots and headed to the back rooms. He stopped at the entrance and glanced behind him and I quickly looked away. I counted four seconds in my head and I looked back and he was gone.

"Bella, it's your song!" Rosalie poked my arm. I gave her a confused look and heard the song. I squealed and ran to the dance floor and started dancing, making everyone evacuate the dance floor.  
_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
Out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat_

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Everybody in the club  
I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey let the music take me underground]

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, let the music take me underground]

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
[Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground]

I spun around and locked eyes with the vampire and I felt electricity when our eyes locked. It's _him._

**EPOV**

"Call me!" Angela said after we were done. She finished putting her top on and kissed me and left. I put my pants on.

I am a player. I started being a player after I lost my love. I had no idea why we broke up. I tried finding her, but whenever I found her, she would run. I heard her favorite song playing in the club and I stepped out and saw this girl dancing. When she was done with the song, she spun around and locked eyes with me.

It's _her_.

So, did you like it? Please tell me if I should continue or not! EVERY review is appreciateddddd!

**The song was evacuate the dance floor by Cascada! LOL**

**REVIEW**

**Ciao**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	2. She Wolf

Yo. I'm going to add another chapter because I wanna take a break from F.L.O.L. So, here is the next chapter. Woo. ):

**Oh and to the flamers, you know how you said about ruining the characters? Yeah, well, it's called fan fiction and FANS can do re-write or do whatever to the story they like. I want an Alice that is not her perky self and about Bella being NOTHING like her real character, well all I have to say is the story has only just begun! So don't flame about something you have NO CLUE about! What if I had an idea about Bella's traits coming in soon! Ever think of that? Obviously not.**

**And to the people who reviewed and LIKED it, I say "thank you" they are greatly appreciated. **

**Another thing, I changed something about the songs, for every chapter and song, I find a little piece out of the song and that has to do with the chapter, okay? Okay.**

**Here is the little piece. (:**

_-----------------------------There's a she wolf in your closet--------------------------------------  
-----------------------------Open up and set her free------------------------------------------------_

BPOV (yeah, I wrote who's point of view it is!)

I stared at him, a couple things running through my mind. Why was he here? Does he still love me? Where has he been, tons of questions that didn't need to be answered and need to be answered at the same time.

"Bella?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just stared at him and it eventually turned into a glare.

I walked up to him and grabbed his arm and yanked him into a corner.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I hissed at him.

"Just stopping through this town. Bella, I've missed you so much." He said and hugged me. I squirmed and pushed him off of me.

"Do _not_ touch me." I growled at him.

"Haven't you missed me?" He asked.

"No, Edward, I have not missed you, nor will I ever miss you." I looked up at him. He stared at me, disbelief on his features.

"What did I ever do to you?" He asked me and glared. I racked my brain and thought about what he did and it all came back and clear as day.

"You cheated on me. With Tanya." I sneered her name.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me. "I neve-" I cut him off and held my hand up.

"Save it Edward. I don't need you." I crossed my arms.

"Bella, please. Give me a chance. What you think happened didn't." He pleaded.

"Why should I give you another chance? Huh, Edward? Why?" I asked him.

"Because I loved you- I still do. Please?" He asked again. I was about to answer when Emmett interrupted.

"Eddie boy! You're back!" Emmett boomed, making some people flinch. He smiled and picked Edward up and squeezed him.

"Don't call me that. It's Edward." He said once Emmett set him down.

"Sorry, Mr. Grouchy pants." He mumbled and walked over to the table and sat down by Rosalie.

"Oh, real nice Edward. Hurt Emmett's feelings." I rolled my eyes and turned around and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "Let go of me, _now._" I growled. He sighed but complied. I smiled and walked away.

"_**There's a she wolf in your closet. Open up and set her free" **_My phone went off and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Bella?" Someone asked.

"Yes, I'm Bella, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Bella! It's me! Jane!"

"Jane! Oh my God! I haven't heard from you in centuries-literally!" We both laughed.

"That's because I'm on the Volturi now. Apparently they find my gift 'an amazing specimen to study'. I'm like their lab rat. They have not seen anyone with a gift like me, but I have. If they like me, they'll love you." She said.

"No thank you Jane. I don't want to work for them. So why the sudden call?" I asked.

"Oh! Right, well, I have a mission in Forks, something about to many vampires because some new ones came, and I was wondering if we could hang out some time. If I get my mission done fast, I can hang around until I'm due home." She asked, hopeful.

"Yes! Absolutely! We need to catch up." I said.

"Yes we do." She agreed.

"Jane! We have another vampire for you to test your gift on!" A male voice yelled.

"Who's that?" I asked. She sighed.

"Aro. Listen, I have to go, see you soon?"

"Soon." I smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye." I clicked the 'end' button.

"Jane is coming to Forks!" I told everyone.

"Yes! My even more little sister!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh! She will _so_ want to go shopping."

"Yay."

"Yep."

"She's with the Volturi now-poor girl." We all laughed but Alice and Jasper just frowned.

"So, why is Edward here?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," I looked around and saw him sitting at the bar. "And I don't care." I shrugged.

"Bella-" Rose started and then stopped and just shook her head.

"Good choice." I said. She sighed.

A song by Brokencyde started playing and Alice and Jasper went up to dance.

"It must be nice to be dating someone." I sighed. Rosalie rolled her eyes and she and Emmett got up to dance. I picked at the napkin on the table.

God, why did Edward have to be here in my town? He should've stayed wherever he was staying. It was probably with Tanya. God I hate that b. She's a snob.

With his being here, some emotions were flooding back. Love, hate, pain, more hate, all that jazz.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bella, please talk to me. I've only been at the bar five minutes and I want to burn myself."

"No. Go ahead, burn yourself, I won't and don't care." I glared at him, got up and left.

I stepped outside into the cool fresh air. I inhaled a deep, relaxing breath. I got a whiff of a terrible scent. It burned my nose.

"Oh, hey Bella." Someone said behind. I turned around. Jacob.

"That's what I smelt." I laughed. I noticed there was a girl beside him. "Who's she?" I asked him.

"Oh, this is Emalie. She's my imprint." He replied. I looked at the girl. She blushed a deep red. She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes and a perfect tan. She was slender.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I held out my hand. She grabbed it and gasped. "A little cold?" I chuckled.

"You're a vampire." She breathed. I nodded. "Wow." She breathed.

"Trust me, you don't want to be a vampire. Two reasons. One: it sucks-literally and two: you have Jacob." I said to her. She nodded.

"Well, we've got to get in there." Jacob said.

"Okay. And a heads up, Edward is in there." I rolled my eyes. He arched his eyebrows. I just shook my head. "Peace out." I laughed and walked away.

"Crap! I forgot my cell phone!" I said. I turned around and jogged my way back to the club.

I stepped in and saw Edward flirting with another girl. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the table and found my cell. I turned around and ran into someone.

"Sorry." I said and glanced up and rolled my eyes.

"Talk to me please. I want to make up with you." Edward said.

"Make up? Or _make out_?" I asked. He just stared at me. "That's what I thought." I pushed past him and started walking away but I tripped, on my own feet. I glanced up and saw Edward trying to hold back laughter.

I got up and stormed away. I never trip! I'm a fucking vampire! I am supposed to be graceful, not clumsy! God dammit!

I stepped outside again and ran. I ran like the wind. The wind blew threw my hair. I kept going, getting faster every second.

I arrived at the house within two minutes.

I walked in and plopped down on the couch.

I turned on the television and searched for a movie. I found one called _The Notebook_. I decided that would be a good movie.

I got comfy and enjoyed the rest of my night.

**Sorry about the suckish ending. I have no idea what to put there so I thought Bella could watch a romantic movie. I LOVE that movie, don't you? Haha.**

**So, you know what I would enjoy very much? Reviews! So, you know what to do (:**

**Love you guys!**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


End file.
